Boat
Not to be confused with the fishing boat, which unlocks at Level 27. The boat, also called the riverboat, is a steamboat sailing in the river located on the left border of the farm. It is used to deliver goods in exchange for coins, experience points, vouchers and leaderboard points. It becomes available at Level 17, when players can repair the boat dock. Once the dock is repaired boats begin to appear and stop at your farm. The repair costs 14,000 coins and takes 1 day and 7 hours (or 68 diamonds) to build. Frequency Boats stop at the dock every four hours although players can make one come sooner by spending 5 diamonds. Be aware of that there is no confirm for using diamonds in this case. (A bug?) Boats remain at the dock for a period of time between 15 hours and 17 hours 30 minutes before automatically sailing off. Once a player has filled all of the crates they cast off the boat by pressing the button with the boat image at the bottom right of the boat menu. Players can also cast a boat off prematurely if they have not yet filled any order. The boat then leaves immediately and the next one is scheduled to arrive four hours later, as usual. It is not possible to cast a boat off if any crate has been filled or if the player has asked for help in filling their crates. No experience points, boat leaderboard points, or vouchers are awarded if the boat is cast off prematurely. Orders and crates Orders are requests for crops and products players may grow or craft at their level (except for Feed Mill and Jeweler products, which are never requested). They take the form of crates players need to fill. Requests appear to be random but always call for three different types of items, divided into several crates. The number of crates increases as the player progresses to reach a maximum of three or four crates per item. The quantity of items required per crate depends on how long it takes to grow or craft the item. It also increases as the player progresses. The same item can be requested in consecutive boats. Tapping on the dock when there is no boat lets players know which items will be requested next, as well as the remaining time before the next boat arrives. Filling orders Each crate must be filled completely with the quantity requested on the front of the crate. Crates cannot contain partial shipments. All of the crates must be filled within the time allotted in order for the player to receive the bonus rewards of experience, boat leaderboard points, and a voucher of a random denomination. When the allotted time has elapsed boats will depart whether the crates have been filled or not. Players can ask for help with up to four crates per boat. Any other player visiting the farm can fill up to three crates, as chosen by the owner of the farm, while only neighbors can fill the fourth one. Crates flagged to be filled by others have an exclamation point inside them, and are colored differently than standard crates. Crates flagged to be filled by visitors are green, crates flagged to be filled by neighbors are blue, and marked with the seal of the neighborhood. Neighbor crates can only be flagged after three visitor crates are flagged. Once a player has flagged a crate they can still fill it themselves, but doing so does not allow for another crate to be flagged. It is not possible to "unflag" a crate once it has been flagged. Farms with requests for help are denoted with an exclamation mark (!) in the Friends menu and on ads placed in the Daily Dirt. A message saying, "My farm needs help!" is also automatically posted to the message board in the neighborhood that the player belongs to. Crates can also be filled by purchasing the required products with diamonds. The number of items required to fill a boat varies with the level of the player. A list is being compiled at this blog site: Number of Items Needed To Fill Boat Orders User blog:MindoPod/Number of Items Needed To Fill Boat Orders Rewards A specified amount of coins and experience points are awarded for filling a crate. Filling another player's crate also gives leaderboard points. If a player completes a whole shipment before the allotted time is up they get bonus experience points, a random voucher (denomination only revealed when the boat sails off) and bonus leaderboard points (the sooner the player fills the boat the higher the number of leaderboard points). If the boat departs with empty crates no bonus is awarded. Leaderboards The leaderboards rank friends and all players across the world according to the number of leaderboard points they have accumulated. Leaderboard points do not have any real value in the game as they do not work as currencies but they are used to get the 'Boat Score Hunter' achievement. Events and achievements Boat deliveries are tied to two special recurring events: *the 'River Boat Bonus' which doubles the coins awarded for filling a crate and the vouchers for completing a whole shipment. *the 'Riverboat Season' which gives players several rewards for completing a certain number of boats and participating in the event. Boat deliveries also let players complete the "Stevedore", "Captain", "Co-op" and "Boat Score Hunter" achievements. Strategy tips *When the boat dock is first repaired, it is to a players advantage to complete every boat order, even if this requires purchasing items, as the Captain achievement requires the player to complete consecutive boats. Make filling crates a priority at this point, over truck orders or sales to non-player characters. *Ask for help! It might be helpful to have as many friends as possible to help you complete these orders. You can add people even if you don't know them to build up a good pool of friends. *Asking for help will put an exclamation mark next to your image in your Daily Dirt advertisements. If you advertise a popular product, people will come quickly and buy the product and the advertisement will not make it into new papers. If you advertise a less popular product, your advertisement will run for a longer period of time and more people will have the opportunity to come and see if they can help you. *Help others often. Your friends and followers will come to think of you as a "good friend" if they frequently see your avatar on their crates and they are more likely to check your farm for boat help frequently. *Note that if you help someone fill a crate for their boat, you will earn experience points, coins, and leaderboard points. *Change your farm's name. It is helpful to put in your farm's title that your boat needs help. If you can remember to change it back after, it is even more helpful to put the exact item you require in the title so that your friends don't have to go to your boat to recall what item they want to help you with. *Get new boats early in the day. When you send a boat off, a new boat is coming in 4 hours.... or the next time you log in to your game. If you send a shipment off at night and can resist checking back in after 4 hours have elapsed, the boat will come in and the timer will start at your next login. To avoid having the timer tick overnight, don't check in if it has been more than 4 hours since you sent off your last boat. *Prepare in advance. When you send a shipment off, check the dock to see what will be required for your next shipment. It is most advantageous to complete orders before you go to sleep and put the items you'll require in your production queue overnight, if possible. You may also need to plant crops or set aside animal products to fill orders and knowing in advance will prevent selling these items in other ways. *Skip riverboats that you don't want or ones that will be too hard by sending it off before you have asked for help or filled any crates. Simply press the button you usually would to send the boat off as if it were full. This can save time and not leave you waiting 20 hours for a new boat. *You can only send the boat off without filling all crates or if you haven't filled any crates at all. If you fill one crate, the button to send the boat off will turn gray and tapping it will not result in anything. If you tap the button to send the boat off with empty crates, Hay Day will ask for confirmation. If you send the boat off with empty crates, the next boat will arrive in 4 hours as usual. *Even if all crates on your boat are full, you may decide not to send it off for some time. You can use the time to build up stock on various products to make it easier to fill the crates on the next boat. Trivia *If a player has filled a crate they have flagged, the crate will still display a picture as if another player had filled it. Category:Sales Venues Category:Farm Buildings